


Responsibility

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: After the stinger ending of Kingsman 1 where Eggsy beats Dean up, Harry finally manages to wake up, get back to England, and deal with Dean himself (Hartwin)





	

“Did you really think you’d get away with it?” The question is loaded, but Eggsy asks it anyways.

“I wasn’t trying hide it. I just never saw the point in bringing it up.” Harry sets his pen down and stands up from the desk. His expression is confused, like he never expected Eggsy to bring it up, let alone disapprove.

“I ain’t asked you to fight my battles for me, Harry. If I’d have wanted the bastard dead, I’d have done it myself when we was at the pub, not just kicked his arse. That death is on me now, whether I wanted it or not. I have enough deaths on my hands as it is.” The last sentence is mumbled, Eggsy turning away from Harry who is finally looking like perhaps he has made a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
